The present invention relates to a camshaft adjusting device for vehicles, especially motor vehicles. The device comprises a stator and a rotor that is adjustable relative to the stator by means of a pressure medium as well as a restoring spring that is arranged in a spring chamber and is provided for rotating the stator and the rotor relative to one another into an initial position when the motor is turned off, wherein the ends of the restoring spring correlated with the rotor and the stator are secured positive-lockingly, respectively.
Camshaft adjusting devices in motor vehicles (compare U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,841,924; 6,155,219) serve for changing by a relative rotation between the stator and the rotor the angular position between the camshaft and the crankshaft in order to adjust in this way the duration of valve opening of the motor to the current power demand. When the motor is turned off, it is necessary for starting the engine again that the stator and the rotor have a predetermined initial position relative to one another. For this purpose, a restoring spring is provided that ensures that these two parts are rotated back into the initial position. The ends of the restoring spring are fastened positive-lockingly at the rotor and the stator, respectively. The radial outer end of the restoring spring is hook-shaped and is hooked in a bolt or the stay. In operation of the camshaft adjusting device, movements of this spring occur that, as a result of the fixed connection with the bolt or the stay, can lead to significant wear. This entails the risk that the restoring spring will fail or that it can no longer precisely adjust the initial position of stator and rotor relative to one another.